UnitedGamers Wiki:Policy
There are some Policies or Rules that the community has here on the United Gamers Wiki. If you would like to suggest a new rule, please contact one of our active Administrators. General Rules #All edits should be made in Good Faith #Make edits with the intent of improving coverage #Keep to the general layout of similar pages when editing #If you have any questions or concerns contact an administrator #Before making any major revisions or edits check with an administrator (controversial and/or major revisions may need to be discussed) #Do not cause drama or upset the general peace of the wiki, do not attempt to troll. #Do not vandalize pages. This can earn you an instant ban of 6 months if done in an extreme manner. #Do not make comments that can be considered as an attack against another editor. If you have a concern, talk to an administrator. #Do not threaten, belittle or intimidate other users. #There will be NO roleplay here whatsoever. This site is for fans, but not for roleplay. (Please do not attempt to argue this rule saying that the games the users here play are "role-playing games"; just because a game is considered a role-playing game does not mean that we ourselves are roleplaying on this site. Again, we are fans, not role-players) Chat Policy *Chat will be ran as if it were a house, or a plane hosting an event. Things are handled with common sense, logic, and general human understandings. We are not robots, and we will not act like it. We will give you chances, but if you screw up you will be kicked out. Failure to cooperate, and you will be thrown out the airlock. If you don't like how we run things, you can jump off the plane. #Cursing is allowed ( Example: "These fucking droids on swtor" ), as long as you do not spam it or abuse it(See http://theunitedgamers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chat_Test_1.png, note that what Black Angel BR said is fine, but what Gold said in the test is what will get you a kick ). Also, do not insult users with profanity; "FUCK YOU" or "you dumbass" #No pornography in chat whatsoever. Videos and images are all restricted. This includes any pictures involving nudity or borderline nudity. Though some may deem it "art", if it contains graphic nudity or images of genitalia it is restricted. #No spamming in chat. A few spaces are fine, but if a Mod tells you to stop, stop. (Generally over 3 lines is considered spam, but seeing as different users use different browsers, we cannot make a specific clarification as to what is spam. Normally it is pretty obvious when someone is spamming, but in other cases just listen to mods on this subject) #Having an inappropriate User Profile and refusing to remove it will result in a block. Also, having an inappropriate username is not allowed - please do not enter chat with a username that is deemed inappropriate by the mods. If the mods tell you it's inappropriate, please rename it, use another account (keep it within the rules, obey the sockpuppet/secondary account rule), or do not enter chat. #Please do not post comments, images, or videos relating to suicide or any form of self harm in chat. #If you are warned, or action is taken against you in chat ( Such as a kick ), do not argue with the reasons or complain about it. Doing so will result in further action being taken. Either take the punishment and halt your behavior, or PM a moderator and they will happily listen to your opinion. Also, any complaint blogs or wall messages will be deleted. #Remember, kicks are warnings. ''There is no 3-strike system or 3-kick system. You can be kicked 20 times and not be banned. Or you can be banned instantly for an offense (only if said offense is deemed that severe by admins/mods) Don't freak out if you're warned or kicked, it's just a warning and it holds nothing against your account, just drop the issue and move on. #Please do not link things like the "Jeff the Killer" gif and whatnot. This is annoying to users and should be kept out of chat. #Do not argue with moderators on the terms of what is "trolling", "role-playing", "spamming", etc - this will all be decided by the administrators and chat mods, NOT the user who is performing the action. #Do not argue with administrators on whether or not a or kick was "valid" or not - 1: It cannot be undone, there's no point arguing it. 2: You're not going to "beat" the moderators or convince them that they were wrong, obviously they saw what happened. 3:Do not feel the need to "defend your rights" or anything - we aren't trying to get you, we're only enforcing our rules. 4:Nothing is held against your account because of a kick, you are not restricted from anything and you aren't banned; there's no need to argue it. Conclusion: If you disagree with a kick, feel free to contact a chat moderator or administrator ''privately ''- we are more than willing to take things up in PM. Arguing about it will not be tolerated, you WILL be banned if you continue to pointlessly disrupt the chat with arguing. #If you are banned from chat, wait out your ban - do NOT respond with hostility, disrespect, a rebellious attitude or any otherwise uncivil forms of communication on any blog, message wall, or article comment - if you refuse to accept your ban and act arrogant about it/argue with the reasons for it, your chat ban ''will be extended ''and you ''will be given a Wiki Block. #If you are banned from chat, you may request to discuss it on another Wiki - however, administrators are not required to respond to said requests or meet users in said chat. Do not become angry if an administrator does not meet you and do not expect an immediate response. #Do not trash-talk individuals, whether they use this site or not. For example, "Fucking retards on PPW, Curycoo is an asshole", or "Boogie needs to realize that the world doesn't revolve around him.. such a dumbass". It does not matter if they are in chat or not, do not trash-talk others on this site. If you feel the need to rant, do so in a pm. #Do not bring drama here from other Wikis. Discussing things civilly regarding other sites is fine, but do not bring drama or arguments here from elsewhere. #Do not complain about warnings, kicks or bans that were placed on other users' accounts. For example, Hector Wildhayes and Duke Hannibal recently came into chat to argue about a ban on Paradox Overlord's account. While we engaged in a pointless debate with them that lasted over an hour, no more - we will no longer be tolerating complaints about other user's bans in public chat whatsoever. If you disagree with a warning, kick or ban, contact a mod or admin IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE. DO NOT TAKE THE ISSUE UP IN PUBLIC. This will ''result in action being taken against your account. #Do not disrespect or troll chat moderators/administrators. This is unacceptable and will result in a ban. If you disagree with something a mod has done, PM an admin. If the admin doesn't do anything about it and you still deem it that important, you are more than welcome to contact staff if it means that much to you. Otherwise, drop the subject and move on. # Respect and obey the chat moderators. They are not out to get you, they are not your enemy and they aren't going to ban you unreasonably. #Please do not post spoilers to recently-released movies in chat. We're not going to ban you for it, but it's really annoying when people post spoilers in chat and a recent movie is ruined for everyone. This pretty much only applies if someone is just posting tons of spoilers to troll people, in which cause they'll be banned. It's a general guideline though, please don't spoil movies for others. #Please keep to the English language in chat. This is an English website and most of us here only speak English (with a few exceptions), so insults, mockery, or another form of rule-breaking could easily be hidden using a foreign language. If you feel that obliged to type in another language, please keep it to a PM. 'Sub-section:Unwritten Rules Since we cannot afford to write down every possible wrongful action, we have unwritten policies. Said policies will be enforced by chat moderators and administrators. "You can make up any rule and ban us for it, that's unfair!" - untrue. We don't "make up rules", in fact most rules we enforce have been in place for a while. This is why we WARN you when you violate an unwritten rule. It would be unfair to kick or ban you for a rule you don't know about it. This is why we give out warnings for a lot of things - we want to make sure you know you're breaking a policy before we punish you for it. The thing is, if we see something disruptive in chat, or anything that we deem is inappropriate for chat, we'll stop you. We're not out to get you, we only want to keep the chat the way we think it should be. HOWEVER - once you have been warned about breaking a certain policy a certain amount of times, we assume you know it - it would be ridiculous to forget a rule after, for example, 7 warnings. This is when we will not show leniency and kick you on the spot for certian policies. Why do we have unwritten rules, as opposed to rules that are "written down"? Because we cannot write everything down perfeclty. PPW tried that, and you had certain users finding dozens of "loopholes" and bypassing a rule because it wasn't worded perfectly or wasn't on the list of rules, even though it's obvious that it wouldn't be allowed in chat. And also, once we find an unwritten rule being broken more often, we'll put a detailed analysis out to inform people of the details on the rule. 'Sub-section:'Sockpuppets and whatnot *A '''"Sockpuppet", something that is against our rules = a secondary account owned by a user who previously or currently possessed/possesses another wiki account whilst failing to make it known that he/she is the owner of both ''accounts. (For example, Joe has one account, Joe149 that he has used for 3 months. After a while, he got bored and decided to make a new account called BanjoMan3000 without telling anyone that he was Joe. After a while, some became suspicious that he might be Joe using another account. They asked him, and he refused to tell them who he was. So, the administrators used an I.P. check to see who BanjoMan was... the I.P. check matched with Joe, and since he refused to make it known it was him, both accounts were banned for 6 months due to sockpuppetry.) *A '''Role-playing, spamming troll account', something that is against our rules = an account used for role-playing as a popular figure, character, etc/an account typically with a strange name that is used to spam or troll. These accounts are useless, made for trolling, and though fun to the people involved generally disrupt the peace in chat. These accounts will be banned. (Note: Please do not argue as to whether or not something is trolling or role-playing; this will be decided by the administrators & chat moderators present, ''NOT by any definition dragged up from a website or from a conclusion by a user. If the chat moderators deem it trolling, it is trolling. If you do not agree with a mod on this, contact an admin privately. If you are still unhappy with the decision, you are welcome to contact Wikia Staff. Otherwise, obey the moderators and use a normal account. *A '''secondary account', something that is perfectly fine and tolerated = a secondary account owned by a user who previously or currently possessed/possesses another wiki account whilst making it publicly clear that he/she is the owner of both accounts. (For example: Madeline has one account on wikia, Madeline149 that she has used for a few months. After a while, she decides to make another account, Brenda4000 because she wants a different name. She logs into chat with said new account, informs everyone that she is in fact Madeline, the owner of the account "Madeline149", and continues to enjoy the chat feature.) If you would like, you may take a moment to read these for furtherly-detailed explanations: *User_blog:Captaingoldvane2/Reminders_About_the_Chat_Policy *User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Reminders on a few things and setting some policies clear. *User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Reminders on Policies and Guidelines Community Rules We want to maintain a peaceful and welcoming environment on this wiki. For that reason, the following rules will be enforced. *Criticism or negativity that is unconstructive or baseless, or is stated in an uncivilized manner, will not be tolerated. Bans will be issued. *Repeating bannable offenses after a ban expires, will automatically result in an extended ban. *The author of a message may delete or edit their own messages on other users’ talk pages. The owner of the talk page should not undo deletions from the author. *Never restore ( or re-make ) a blog post, message wall post, article comment, or article that is deleted by an admin or mod. *Do not delete a message on your wall that was posted by an administrator - a lot of these messages are important and should not be removed. *Do not ask users for their password for their Wikia Account. *Do not ask any users of the Wiki for their home Address or Phone Number. If so, you will be given one warning. If you do not heed the warning, a ban may be issued. *Please do not upload anything personal of yourself, which includes all types of media. *Using the wiki as an outlet to gain other users' account information such as user name password, and credit card information by any means, including chat private messages will result in a ban. Note: Violating these rules may result in your account being banned by an administrator. ---- Other policies for this Wikia will be decided by the administration. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. * __NOEDITSECTION__